Large streaming data is utilized in the contexts of science and engineering experiments as well as computational simulations, such as nuclear fusion simulations. Furthermore, large streaming data may be utilized in the context of network communications as data is passed over a communications network. In general it is not possible to store, compute, search, and retrieve large streaming data due to the high data volume and the high frequency of the data generation. For example, many network devices collect network traffic monitoring logs. In high-speed networks, the collected network traffic monitoring data grows and aggregates rapidly resulting in a large amount of data that may change faster than conventional techniques can process. Accordingly, conventional techniques for analyzing and performing an in-depth network analysis remain limited.